1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related are includes a semiconductor device with three-dimensional mounting. Also, in accordance with the related art, a penetrating electrode is formed on a semiconductor substrate, and more than one semiconductor substrate is stacked-up, and then the penetrating electrode formed on a upper substrate and the penetrating electrode formed on a lower substrate are coupled. In a related art method, an inspection process checking an electric property of the semiconductor substrate is conducted before the penetrating electrode is formed. In the inspection process, since an end terminal of an inspection tool contacts with the electrode (an aluminum pad), a trace sometimes remains on the surface of the electrode. This decreases reliability in forming the penetrating electrode, and it can lead to a lower yield of the semiconductor device.
The related art also includes a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-359347.